I'd Lie
by LuckyX5-650
Summary: Jack never knew Kate could sing... I don't own the song or characters.


Shannon walked into the cold blue ocean water next to Kate.

"You love him, don't you?" Shannon asked her, folding her arms over her chest.

"What?" Kate asked her distantly.

"You love him." Shannon pulled nervously at her red bikini.

"Who?" Kate asked, looking towards the ocean.

"Jack." Shannon glanced at Kate, expecting an answer.

"Why do you think that?" Kate asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"Never mind." Shannon stepped out of the water. Kate looked over her shoulder at Shannon, who already had her back turned. Kate shook her head. She stepped out of the water and took her messy hair out of its pony tail. She jogged up to Charlie, stopping 5 feet away.

"Charlie?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"Yeah, Kate?" Charlie looked up.

"Do you still have your guitar?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure, why?" Charlie asked.

"Can I borrow it? I promise I'll bring it back." She pleaded.

"I don't know Kate..." Charlie hesitated.

"Please, Charlie?" Kate asked again, looking at him straight on.

"Alright, it's over by my tent...I need it back by tonight, though." Charlie told her.

"Yeah, I promise. Thanks Charlie!" Kate shouted over her shoulder as she fetched the guitar.

Kate held the guitar under one arm and jogged into the shallow brush of the jungle...just out of ear shot of the others. She sat down on a deserted tree stump and played a few chords. Then she really got into it.

"_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.._

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie" _

Kate stopped suddenly when she heard a rustle behind her.

"You never told me you could sing." Jack stepped out and smiled at her.

"Jack. What are you doing here?" Kate asked, trying to hide the smile that threatened to show.

"I thought I heard the guitar. I though it might be Charlie until I saw him on the beach. I came to investigate. I guess I found the culprit." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry, was I bothering anyone?" Kate asked, looking down.

"Oh, no. I'm surprised, how many other things haven't you told me about you?" Jack asked curiously.

"We all have secrets. This one just seemed to slip out on it's own. I started to miss playing the guitar and singing." Kate said, glancing at him.

"I think I would to if I were as good as you." Jack said, chuckling.

"You play?" Kate asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, sure." Jack took the guitar from her, his hands brushing hers.

"You know the melody I was just playing?" Kate asked.

"I think so..." Jack played the perfect chords, not missing a note.

"Yeah, I'd say you do. Can you give me the end of the song?" Kate asked, cocking an eyebrow, almost as if she were challenging him. Jack began to play and Kate started to sing beautiful soprano notes.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie" _

"That was beautiful Kate." Jack whispered.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

They both walked back to the beach, hand in hand, unsure of what to do next.

_Like it? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review!_

_xoxo,_

_Lucky_


End file.
